inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsunami Jousuke
Tsunami Jousuke (dub: Hurley Kane) is a member of the Oumihara, Raimon Eleven, and Inazuma Japan. Background He plays for the team even though Tsunami did not know anything about soccer at first. fundo Ele joga para o time, apesar do tsunami não sabia nada sobre o futebol em primeiro lugar. He then learned quickly how to play soccer and he released a powerful shot in his first meeting with Endou, called Tsunami Boost beating Endou's makeshift Fist of Justice. Ele, então, aprendeu rapidamente como jogar futebol e ele lançou um chute poderoso em seu primeiro encontro com Endou, chamada Tsunami Boost batendo Fist improvisado Endou de Justiça. Impressing the group, they have dinner together with the swordfish he caught in the sea and he bids them goodbye as they go to Okinawa. Inpressing o grupo, eles jantam juntos com a espada que ele capturados no mar e ele ordena-lhes adeus como eles vão a Okinawa. Appearance He is very tall and has a dark skin. His hair is colored pink and wears a goggles above it to represent that he likes to surf. He is from Okinawa, and first appears in episode 47. His school is Oumihara. Personality He is very energetic and supportive to his teammates. He loves to talk with relation to the ocean. He likes the sea and everything with goes with the ocean. He is also seen as a cool character in the team. Being the eldest, he is also a "big brother" figure of the team. He has a optimistic attitude as seen in episode 47, in the scene in which Touko had accidentally woke him up by kicking the ball into his surfboard, causing it to fall and hit him in his face. Instead of scolding her, he thanked her for waking him up, stating that it was a good timing as he nearly slept through an important period of time known as " perfect time for waves to be coming in" . He also takes things lightly, stating that Soccer doesn't seem to be as complicated as surfing. When he quotes something, he usually compares it to the 'vastness of the sea', showing how eccentric and devoted he is to surfing. Plot Overview He plays for the team even though Tsunami did not know anything about soccer at first. The story is that Raimon first met Josuke on their way to Okinawa believing that Gouenji would be there. They stopped off at an island but one of the team members fell into the ocean and he saved him. He was later seen surfing the ocean and saw that the Raimon Eleven were playing soccer on the sand. Believing that soccer was easier then surfing, making Touko mad in the process. Later while the Raimon Eleven search for "The Flame Striker" aka Gouenji, they meet Tsunami again. He then learned quickly how to play soccer and he released a powerful shot in his first meeting with Endou, called Tsunami Boost beating Endou's makeshift Fist of Justice. Inpressing the group, they have dinner together with the swordfish he caught in the sea and he bids them goodbye as they go to Okinawa. Tsunami reveals to Raimon that he has joined his school's soccer club, and his team wants to have a game with them. His team plays incredibly good as they are able to evade Raimon's attack and manage to steal the balls. After the match he joins the Raimon Eleven and later becomes a member of the Inazuma Japan In the match against Epsilon's team he was fiercly determined to win against the team and he joined soon after the match that Raimon Eleven had against his school. Though downhearted after Epsilon is able to get past Endou's Fist of Justice he is able to stop the second attempt by using his own body as a force field. It is shown in his first meeting with Raimon Eleven that he could have had a possible romance with Touko. They bickered over whether or not soccer was easy. She also caused his surfboard to fall on his nose and she apologized fiercely. Afterwards though, he didn't think it was a big deal. This sparked Rika's interest in the relationship and it made Rika suspect that they could have a romance. However it did not develop, even though Rika stated that the age difference was nothing. Then he joined Inazuma Japan. In their match against Big Waves , he formed a rivalry against the captain of Big Waves when he stated that he was the greatest surfer in the world. When Big Waves lost, the captain admitted that Tsunami is the greatest surfer. He is also the eldest of the team at the age of 15. He acts like an older brother to the rest of the team but is shown to be slightly cocky and has a great respect for the ocean. His name is a spoof of Hurricane. Before their match against Fire Dragon, he wanted (and forced) Kabeyama to do a hissatsu technique, that at the Fire Dragon match, Kabeyama ended up doing with Kazemaru as Tsunami injured his leg due to the perfect zone press. Hissatsu *'SH Tsunami Boost' (ツナミブースト) *'SH The Typhoon' (ザ･タイフーン) *'DF Whale Guard '(ホエールガード) ''Game Only ''(With Hijikata or Kabeyama) *'DF Perfect Tower' (with Touko and Kogure) Trivia *Despite being a defender, in the anime, Tsunami does not know any Individual Defense Hissatsu, only the combination technique: Perfect Tower. *His surname Tsunami is a pun on his element Hissatsu type which is water. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Oumihara Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Football Frontier International participants